a time of myth and magic
by fluffy-fanfic-lover
Summary: I just want to see what people think before I continue or scrap this


_Prologue_

In a land of myth and in a world of magic; there was a kingdom called Albion and in this kingdom lived many kinds of people. There were the ancient and pure elves of the Forest of the Blest; there were the trolls of the eastern ridge, the witches of the Black Gorge, the dragons of the Fire Island, and the formorion of the Isle of Man. Those were the inhabitants of the light realm but for every light creature there was an equally devastatingly evil creature of the dark one of whom was the lady Morgan le Fey. The Lady Morgana as she was once known was corrupted by consorting with 72 demons 2 of whom were Amadeus and Ashtoreth the demons of vengeance and wicked truths. When Morgana summoned forth these demons her soul became corrupt and she began to desire the throne of her true father Uther Pendragon. Our young king meets his future queen Eva at a banquet in Northern Ireland in the land of Ulster. She was the daughter of Sidanta or Cuchulainn and his wife and teacher Aoife. When Arthur was 29 the Oracle of the Henge, the great mage, appeared to the two kings and addressed Arthur "one will answer the call. He will take up the blades of four in to death. He will ride out of life he will dwell for the maiden he will fight king of kings he will unite the world as one". "This child shall be born to protect the daughter of Eva and yourself" the Mage said in a craggy voice

 _Chapter 1_

Many years ago when Albion was still young and Arthur Pendragon ruled came a time when Camelot was almost destroyed. Our story begins with a prophecy "one will answer the call he will take up the blades of four in to death he will ride out of life he will dwell for the maiden he will fight king of kings he will be unite the world as one". Merlin the court warlock recited this to the parents of an infant not yet 3 moons old. The un-named boy would grow up to be called Archer. Archer would grow up to be naturally gifted in combat archery, magic, music and painting. When he was 6 years old he was taken away to the land of the gods to be trained in all of these. In the course of 12 years his skills matured as if he had been training for 36 years. On his 18th birthday he set of for Camelot which for 9 years had been constantly attacked by the enemy so when he approached the gates he was set upon by the guard as much as 30 and 5 highly armed forces. In the space it took to blink an eye Archer had unsheathed Durandou and knocked everyone unconscious because he would not take a life. Soon after, Merlin came to get him and found him teaching the very same men who had just attacked him. He took him straight away to Arthur where a part of the prophecy would come true: Arturia Pendragon, the princess, was at table with her father and was captivated with this youthful figure with steely grey eyes and pure white hair and the three huge swords that he carried with no trouble at all. While on the other hand Archer who had lived with the goddess and gods had never seen such a beautiful woman before. When he approached the dais King Arthur spoke breaking the awkward silence "you have some skill; show me what you've got, come at me full strength!" the ensuing fight ended up almost leveling the city. A few nights later Camelot was attacked and Archer went out to defend it. The battle was 4 days of nonstop battle 1 against 30,000 the commander of the opposing force was Morgan La Fey. She was the only survivor. She went back north to plot revenge. Upon returning, Archer was set upon by Arturia the young princess, who was a very fair and beautiful young woman whose tan skin radiated a glow that made the sun diminish in radiance. The princess wrapped her arms around Archer's neck, tackling him to the ground. He twisted his spine like a feral cat to land on his knees holding Arturia in the princess carries "well what's with the warm welcome princess?" he asked through a mouth filled with blood. "Who are you?" she asked "I thought you were Merlin" she stated bluntly eyebrows raised. "No I'm not the great warlock but I can work the magical arts like him. I'm a magical swordsman." He stated in an overly inflated tone of voice "my name is Archer, and I've come because of the prophesy. I'm on my way to see the King to find out why I'm needed" he stated flatly.

 _Chapter 2_

When Archer walked up to the inner courtyard gate the castle guards barred his way swords drawn. "Halt what are you doing with the princess" they shouted in his face. Before he could answer the princess drew one of Archers' knives from off of his waist and held it up to his neck and led him into the throne room where Archer promptly disarmed her, sheathing his knife. Kneeling in front of the dais and grand throne, he patiently awaited the king's entrance. King Arthur entered the room from a small door behind the throne and drew his sword, Caliburn, from his waist and sheathed it in the scabbard on the throne. Looking at the heavily armed youth in front of him quizzically , "And who are you young man?" he asks then gasping realizing who this young man is. "Draw your sword I must test your worth." He shouts as he draws his swords. Not saying anything Archer draws two of the large blades strapped to his back. The two warriors clash in a titanic battle that soon escalades out into the outer courtyard sparks flying everywhere people running to get out of the way of the titanic duel neither warrior giving any quarter. From high noon to midnight the two fought until Arthur finally said "It has been many years since I have had to fight that hard against another." "You didn't do too bad teachers Ares Hercules Cuchulainn and Scathatch." With a grin, both warriors walked shoulder to shoulder as equals into the great dining hall where a feast had been prepared "Hear me all, this day a hero has entered this land who will replace me as king of Camelot and of Albion he will marry my daughter Arturia treat him as you would me. Am I understood?" The king said in a booming tenor voice. To tumultuous applause Archer stood up and looked confusedly around the hall. "your majesty you do me a great honor but I only came to serve not to be the heir to the throne" he said meekly "but if it be the wish of the people and the princess I shall obey your wishes." He stated calmly. "I have trained many years in the valley of the blessed with the gods and goddesses of the united continent and was sent to fulfill my destiny" "Merlin I was told you have a set of grimwars for me to study and to use as well as the grihmmorium ank norium the book of ages that I need to protect." He said looking quizzically at the old wizard. "That be true young sorcerer you shall have them by the twilight hour." The old man answered "and what of my staff Merlin? Surely you have my rowan wood staff and dragon heart stone?" he questioned. Merlin replied "Nay lad I don't have those items they have yet to arrive from the western range and the valley of the elves." "Merlin there is a magical formula on my eye that you should see because even the goddess of magic Hekkite couldn't tell me what it was."Archer said with a note of disdain in his voice. As he said that his clothes changed from mail and armor to black rangers cloak and shirt and slacks.

 _Chapter 3_

"What's going on?" Archer asks looking around wildly. "It's the magna stigma a spell that is born into a person's eye it can copy any spell formula or undo a summoning." Merlin said matter of factly. "But always remember when using magic the word is the thing. To control the thing you must know the word and to know the word you must know the thing". " _Ignis_ _spiritu_ _vocat_ _profundum abyssi_ _  
et minis inimicorum regni uri._ "（I will summon the spirit of fire from the depths of the abyss

to burn my enemies and he threats to the throne.)" " _Processit_ _spiritus_ _invoco_ _Innocentius_ _spiritum_ _potentem aeternumque_ _flammam_ _veniunt_ _tueri_ _speculam_ _Albionis_ _moenibus_ _nullus_ _intrabit_ _, qui_ _nocere_ _nobis_ _esset facturus_ _"(_ _I call forth the spirit innocentius the spirit of the undying flame come guard the watch tower of Albion's walls and let none enter who would do us harm)"_ de caelesti sede descendens a. demittimus millia fulgur gladium tuum i evocant."( Descend from the throne of heaven. Send down your sword i call forth thousand bolts of lightning.)


End file.
